


Back to the Beach

by ashleybelle_x



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybelle_x/pseuds/ashleybelle_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to her childhood summer escape during Spring Break, Bernadette O'Rourke is dead set on making sure that her little haven is prepared for her summer getaway and is intent on forgetting the man who has broken her heart and putting the pieces back together - on her own. But what happens when a familiar stranger shows up at her door and changes those plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Beach

Back at the beach.  One of the many perks to changing majors from business to education – summers off by choice. Even though it is only just Easter break, I am already anticipating decorating my little beach cottage. Well that’s the way I envision it even if it is only a summer rental bungalow in the Rockaways. The Rockaways, or The Rock as it affectionately known, is a small stretch of beach in Queens, New York bordering the Atlantic Ocean.  The locals are fiercely loyal to their little slice of heaven.  Even after Hurricane Sandy destroyed most of the inlet the locals could never let that bring them down.  All the rebuilding and restoring has done wonders for this great beach town just outside the big city.

Unfortunately I am not a local although I grew up on this beach; I spent many summers here with my grandparents and later on with my cousins. This is where my love of the beach and ocean began and why I am returning now to find solace. You see I have been in love with my best friend, Zach for what seems like forever. He loves me too but just can’t seem to move past our friendship.  Oh don’t get me wrong we have moved past the level of our friendship many times but without any sense of commitment on his part.  I can no longer bear the torment of my situation so I have come back to my beach to get my head straight and move forward with my life. This will not be an easy task since Zach has been in my life since middle school. I am hoping that the change of scenery and the renaissance occurring out here will spur my own.

My little bungalow is the same one I used to come to as a child. Located on the corner of Beach 90th Street it is more of a row house than a bungalow.  Its best features are the porch in the front and the backyard.  Oh and it’s directly across the street from the beach. For me it doesn’t get much better than that and this summer it’s all I need.  The familiarity of being back here is a comfort.  I remember how proud my Grandfather used to get when he finally had everything ready for the summer season.  No one could decorate on a budget like him and make it look spectacular. I can only hope to achieve much of the same on my sparse teacher’s salary.

Being back here now I notice how tiny the bungalow actually is. It used to seem so big to me as a child. There is a small “sitting room” off the porch; followed by the kitchen with its side door.  The bathroom is located off the kitchen, guess the builder decided it was easier to keep all the plumbing in one spot!  After that there is the middle bedroom, which I will claim for my own. Lastly, there is the back room with a door leading to the backyard that I intend to use for guests; guests who most likely will consist of my young cousins.  I can’t see many of my friends wanting to spend weekends in such a small space but you never know.  Maybe I could entice them with a beach barbeque.

Hmm, first things first; cleaning what will be my little oasis for the summer months.  I’m sure I could call my older cousin, Cathleen and she’d have the place cleaned, disinfected and deodorized with every cleaning product known to man in a matter of hours but I need the catharsis that these tasks will bring me.  Actually I relish the mundane tasks that will put all thoughts of love out of my mind even if it is only for a little while. Maybe I’ll pick up my beautiful Lindsay and Riley to help me shop for beach décor later this week.  I’m sure my younger cousins will enjoy a little retail therapy besides I will enjoy the chance to spoil them just a little.  I wonder if I will be able to spend the entire Easter break here; I hope the weather cooperates.  In any case that’s the plan for now so I might as well get myself busy.

After plugging in my iPod I begin to drag the broom across the floor. I knew I should have updated my playlist.  That damn song has to come one now.  Can’t I have a minute’s peace?  As the chorus starts I am back in his arms, he is singing in my ear… “I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever; where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.”  He is whirling me around the dance floor at his dad’s wedding and I am twirling the broom around this place like a fool.  I snap myself back to reality and getting this place livable for the summer. ‘ _Bernadette don’t be such a hopeless romantic_ _’_ I chastise myself. Now that the sweeping is done I can open up all the windows and give this place a good airing out. The breeze will also surely help the floors to dry quickly so I decide to wash the floors today as well. I think I’ll treat myself to a mug o’tea while they dry, perhaps on the front porch.  Yes, that sounds lovely.

Ahh now this is why I love Rockaway - a calming breeze, the slight chill with a mug o’tea to warm me.  Now if everything could be so simple.  Sigh…Uh oh, no time to daydream.  Here come my cousins, jeez, it’s a whole welcoming committee which includes all three of my cousins with their children in tow; so much for my quiet moment. Cathleen, the oldest of the three approaches first. “I can’t believe you are here and on your own, I remember your first summer here when you were a baby!” she shrieks.  Of course Maureen has no use for that “Oh Cath, move on, she is a grown woman now!” as she winks at me.  Nora doesn’t get a chance to chime in as she chases the little ones inside. Lindsay and Riley begin to buzz at me like two little bees wanting information and lots of it! The first tidbit being when they can have their first sleepover!  It is a joy to be the oldest female cousin isn’t it?  I promise that they can stay over as soon as they are on their summer vacation and it seems to appease them for the moment.  Cathleen heads inside and turns on the kettle so we can have a proper chat over the box of goodies they have brought me from the bakery “uptown” on 129th Street. Locals know that “uptown” is anything past 116th Street.

My Aunt Annie, mother to these three, lived uptown on 117th Street.  I used to love to visit with her when I’d spend the summers here as a little girl. Annie was another one of the people who loved to spoil me.  I remember Saturday trips up to visit Annie with my grandparents.  We would always make a stop at that very bakery. My beloved Grandpa had a terrible sweet tooth and also spoiled me rotten.  I miss him every day.  He loved this little piece of beach.  If he were around he’d have this place decorated in a week’s time.  Between himself and Cathleen, all I would have to do is move in. My melancholy over missing these two doesn’t get a chance to set in.

Now for the inquisition; of course my older cousins want to know everything all at once and will settle for nothing less.  I am happy to oblige them but try to keep my real reason for being here to myself.  I’m sure that if they realize I am trying to overcome my feelings for Zach they will be setting me up with every available bachelor on the peninsula.  To be honest I wouldn’t mind being set up; it might be a nice diversion for me.  A summer fling might be just what I need to get my feet wet again so to speak.

After a long visit, loads of cleaning tips and invites for dinners this summer I am thankfully alone again; and “back to business” as my Grandma would remind me.  I keep myself busy the rest of the afternoon working on the bathroom and bedroom.  As long as I can take a hot shower and have a place to lay my head this evening I will feel like I accomplished something. After scrubbing the shower stall till it gleams I am thankfully finished for the day.

Bone weary now, I haven’t even thought about dinner.  Guess I should have asked the cousins for some restaurant advice as well!  Ah well I’ll tidy myself up and go for a walk to get myself reacquainted with the lay of the land.  I can hardly wait to be back up on the boardwalk.  A few minutes to get myself together and I can be off.  I am silently pleased with myself for all the work I’ve accomplished today even with the impromptu visit from my family.

Grabbing my jacket and scarf I head out. It’s just spring after all and there is still a cool breeze coming off the ocean.  The brisk air and a walk up to 116th Street on the boards has always been one of my favorite things; nothing better to clear my head and hopefully heal my heart. I look forward to see what is new on 116th Street.  The rebuilding has also brought about a renaissance in the Rockaways.  It’s encouraging to see so many new businesses up here along with the mom and pop stores that have been around for as long as I can remember. The old Beach Bar has reopened but there are also so many gourmet food options. Right next to the Beach Bar is a new taco place.  With my mother’s current food truck obsession I have become more adventurous when trying new cuisine.  After walking up one side of the street and then the other; I decide to go with the tacos along with a rum infused cocktail.  I am not disappointed - _Yes, this is the life_ \- a barstool on 116 th Street, overlooking the boards on one side and the hustle of the street on the other with an awesome meal and cool drink in front of me.  What more could a beach baby want?  Well there is one thing but I am quick to put that thought out of my mind.

I also notice that the Rockaway Surf Shop is open for business and I’m glad. I could use a couple of new swimsuits and some campy sweatshirts for my summer wardrobe.  I make a mental note to head back up here during the week for some browsing.  Better invite the girlies or else I could be in some trouble.    Spending the day shopping with those two will surely keep me busy, and my mind off other things. 


	2. Handsome Strangers, Sun-Checks, and Old Friends

The pounding rain has me up earlier than usual today. There really is nothing worse than being in a bungalow in a rainstorm.  Thank goodness the chill in the air last night forced me to close all of the windows or else the newly washed floors would be a mess.  Thankfully, I still have plenty of cleaning to keep me busy on such a miserable day. Turning on the radio, I decide to finish up in the kitchen today. Just as I plot my plan of attack my phone rings. My heart skips a beat because I do not want to speak with Zach. Whew, it’s just Mom checking in with me. We chat for a few minutes and promise to make plans for a visit down here soon.  My Mom loves the beach just as much as I do and only she knows my reason for being here.

Mom was always a champion for any kind of relationship with Zach. She adores him but also realizes his shortcomings.  It was always apparent to her that he was so much like my Dad.  We both always thought that with all the similarities that he and I were just meant to be.  Now I am here to convince myself that that is not the case at all.  So far so good; at least for the moment.

My phone pings again a short while later; and I already know who it is. My heart flutters for a moment and then my brain catches up in time for the scowl to form.  What could Zach possibly want?  “Yo Bern, where you at?” it reads.  This is an inside joke dating back to middle school.  One afternoon I was out with my family at our local pizza place and he sent me the very same message.  Back then I was giddy to receive it from the boy I had the hugest crush on. Now it just irritates me because he will never be that sweet boy again.  Well Zach, where I am at right now is of no concern to you so I text back “At my beach, please leave me be.” and promise myself that I will not answer any further messages.  Thank goodness he takes the hint and it ends there.

As I am busy scouring my kitchen there is a purposeful knock at the front door. After that unwanted text message, I am not up for visitors besides who could possibly be out in this downpour? As I pass the mirror in the front room I realize that I look a wreck with oven grease smeared across my brow. As well as still being in my old t-shirt and flannel pants. Oh well, whoever it is will just have to deal.  As I open the inside door my breath catches, I am looking at them most beautifully sculptured back I have ever seen and hoping that the front matches this view. “Um, hello?  Can I help you?” I manage to squeak.  As he turns around I am rewarded.  A mass of deep brown sun kissed waves falls over his forehead, hiding the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He flips his hair with the back of his hand he chuckles just a little “Good afternoon Miss O’Rourke, hope I am not interrupting your cleaning.” Making you laugh am I now? Suddenly I can’t seem to form a coherent sentence but I take a deep breath and give him my best smart-ass answer. “Cleaning? Why not at all, I was just putting on my makeup, can I help you sir?” He grins at me sideways almost immediately “Sorry to bother you I’m Jake, Mrs. McCrory’s grandson. I help my Gran keep these old bungalows livable.  Just passing by to make sure all is in working order.”  My snarky comment was so worth it to see that smile cross his face.

Tentatively I reached out to shake his offered hand.  I don’t know why but he’s made me feel uneasy, like those blue eyes could see right through me.  I was right, as I touched his calloused hand for the first time all the buttons went off in my head and the fluttering in my belly began.  Breathe girl; you are not here for any of this. “N-n-nice to meet you Jake, all is good here.  Would you like to warm up with a mug o’tea?”  Did I really just say that, please I pray he is busy and declines?  “Love to but am off to the check the rest of Gran’s tenants. Rain check?” he quickly replied. Did he feel it too?

“Rain check, good choice of words considering the weather Jake. Let’s say ‘sun-check’ as I would much rather sit outside.” I answered.  What was wrong with me?  Someone please stop me now.  I know I am just being polite but seriously this is not what I need.  “Ha, that sounds good Miss Rooney, but would you mind telling me your first name?” he smiled at me.  “Bernadette, I’m Bernadette” says herself.  “Well Bern, I’ll be seeing you sooner than later hopefully but I’m not sure that color of eye shadow agrees with you.  Try to stay dry love.” he winks at me just before he walks off.  What the devil had gotten into me?  I had just invited a total stranger for tea - a stranger who set off all my bells and whistles.

Whew, am I glad that’s over with.  Now back to my business at hand; getting the rest of this kitchen cleaned. Humming along to the radio I head back to finish off the oven.  After that I’ll move onto the fridge and try head to the market for some groceries. It will be nice to cook a hot meal after this cold rainy day.  After a long scrub the fridge is good as new and my kitchen is ready.  As I sigh in my contentment I notice that the rain has slowed up some and I can head out to the market.  For some reason I can’t get those blue eyes out of my mind.

The gods must be smiling on me because it has finally stopped raining. I was not looking forward to walking back fumbling with an umbrella and these bags of groceries. As I amble back towards my little bungalow I notice a young woman.  She looks familiar in that déjà vu kind of way but I just can’t place her.  She seems to recognize me too as we exchange worrisome glances across the street.  I approach with the expected “Hi, do I know you?” She looks at me and says “You look so familiar but I can’t for the life of me remember why.” As I introduce myself, I hardly get to finish my last name when she exclaims “Oh my, I can’t believe it – my old beach buddy – Bernadette, I’m Paige from Beach 109th!” I can hardly believe it myself - I used to rush to the beach everyday just to pal around with Paige when we were no more than 10-11 years old.  We were inseparable on the beach that summer.  We chat for what seems like forever and promise to hang out some during the summer.

Now that the kitchen has been scrubbed clean I can put these groceries away and make myself a proper meal tonight.  Some warm pasta and a salad keep me busy for a while. With the radio to keep me company I revel in creating my dinner. I am forever grateful that there is now a country station available.  How can you live in the largest city in the world and not have a country music station? Yet another thing of my mother’s that has rubbed of on me.  Miranda Lambert is pissed about a White Liar and I feel her pain.  Even though it’s only two days in and I feel a little stronger already.   I sit down at my little table and glance at the and I notice a rainbow forming over the beach. I am hopeful that this is a sign of better days ahead.  Who knows maybe even a pot of gold for this Irish lass on the other end?


	3. Shopping and a Date?

Sunshine brings another day in the Rock and another day to make my little bungalow cozy.  I decide to forego more cleaning today in lieu of a shopping trip.  After my trip to the grocery store last evening I realize I am still need of some more shampoo and the like.  I decide to head back up to 116th street for a shopping trip as well as to get some cute items to decorate my space.  I had better call the wee girls; if they find out I went to get some beachy decorations without them I’m not sure I’d ever be forgiven. After a quick call Lins and Riley will be tagging along as I promised they could.  I’m sure they will be choosing the kitschiest of items in the brightest colors. It will be nice to have some company while I stroll in and out of the little shops.  Even nicer is company that I don’t have to explain myself to – we can just enjoy the day and reward ourselves with some cool treats afterwards.

Lins of course has a list of the stores we MUST visit for coolest items. I’m not sure I will be able to carry everything so I invest in a small red wagon.  Not only will it help with my purchases today, I’ll be able to use it back and forth to the beach during the summer.  It’s a little more stylish than an old grocery wagon anyway. Riley chuckles “But Bernie, you don’t have any kids, why do you need a wagon?” As I explain to her my plan she grins her understanding.  I promise her a ride in the wagon when we go to the beach over the summer and she is placated.

After the fourth or fifth stop on THE list we decide to grab a cool drink. As we pop into the Beach Club my breath catches…its Jake.  “Hello Ladies!” he beams at the girls and they giggle innocently; “Bernadette, please introduce me to these two pretty ladies” he pleads.  Without a step I oblige; Lins and Riley can’t contain themselves. This is bad – a bad case of puppy love if I’ve ever seen it.  These girls will be clawing at each other to get first dibs on my hot new friend. Jake of course is eating this up; it’s making his eyes a little brighter than usual.  And those eyes haven’t left mine for even a second except to acknowledge my adorable cousins.

Before I know it he is joining us for some iced teas outside and chatting these girlies up.  He must know how irresistible I find men who adore children because he is pouring on the charm.  Not to say that he is anything but insincere but really?  He is using every cheesy pick up line on my wee gals and winking at me all the while. Lins and Riley are all too happy to be in his company as they describe in great detail each of our purchases. They are most excited about the sand art kits.  I can see their creations now – Jake’s name surrounded by hearts and flowers.  Maybe that’s not a bad idea?

We enjoy our break and before we say our goodbyes to Jake; he takes hold of my elbow while guiding me outside before whispering in my ear, “The sun is out Bernadette, I believe you owe me a “sun-check.”  My face heats as I turn to meet his eyes. “Stop by the bungalow sometime tomorrow and we can have one.” I almost giggle.  What has come over me?  I think I am just as enamored as my two younger cousins because I can’t seem to meet his eyes now. “Till tomorrow then Bern.” he says coolly as he breezes away.  Whew, I think I need some more tea.  All the while Lins and Riley are giggling at me “You’ve got a date!”  Oh my, I believe I do!  How did that happen?

Back at the bungalow, the girls and I work on our art projects. These sweeties wanted to make something special to hang in the back room because it’s their room now. Good thing that I purchased the wagon because we walked back along the shoreline so they could gather shells to place into the plaques for my little haven.  As the girls work on their projects in the backyard, my mind starts to wander back to Jake. What am I getting myself into? I am so not ready for this. Lins picks up on my daydreaming; “Thinking about your hot date tomorrow Bern?” she chirps.  Hmm, this one is just like her Grandma, no beating about the bush here.  “Yea, Lins, like how I got myself into this mess? And what am I going to wear?” says I knowing that I have only brought the bare necessities for this week.  No sooner than the words are out of my mouth Riley pipes in “Mommy will just have to take us to the mall tonight then!”  Not only have I agreed to seeing Jake, these two seem to be playing me like a violin.


	4. Sunshine and Cyclones

Is there anything more delicious than sunshine through flowy white curtains on a fine spring morning?  I think my best decision so far was moving the bed around to face the window. As I revel in the warmth of the sun and stretch like a contented cat I realize that Jake will be stopping over sometime today.  What kind of an eejit doesn’t specify a time?  Me that’s who! One more long stretch and I’m out of the bed.  No sooner than I finish brushing my teeth do I hear a rap on my door.  I peek out of the teeny bathroom towards the door.  Of course, it’s Jake.

“Good morning love!” says he.  Although I am still practically wiping the sleep from my eyes I can still see how amazing Jake is looking today.  Maybe there is something more delicious?  Clad in a simple white tee, faded jeans that hug all the right places and a pair of navy Converse he is looking mighty fine today.  On the other hand I am still in my grungy tee and faded sweats so I must look a sight.  “Thought we could get an early start on such a gorgeous day, what do ya say?” he asks.

As I invite him in, I turn on the kettle and he starts to unpack breakfast. Bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches for two – how did he know?  I excuse myself for a moment to freshen up and change into the sundress I purchased at the urging of my cousins at the mall last evening.  The soft buttery yellow plays well against my dirty blonde hair and definitely bring out the blue in my eyes -- if only it would do something about these butterflies in my belly.  A quick brush of my hair and a touch of gloss and I’m good to go. Wish I knew what Jake had planned for such an early start to the day.

As we enjoy our breakfast the conversation flows easily. We talk about our families, likes and dislikes as any other two people getting to know each other. It’s easy and familiar talking and spending a lazy morning on the porch with Jake.  I start to wonder what the rest of the day will bring. After our second round of tea Jake announces that we had better get moving.  I grab my jacket and purse and we are off.

Wow, he has a jeep!  And the top is off! He sees my excitement and I can tell he is silently pleased with himself because that sideways grin is back. He lets me know that there is a cap in the back seat for my hair if I need it as he opens the door for me. No way, I want to feel the wind in my hair and let everything blow away with it! After a little prodding, Jake still refuses to tell me where we are headed and contends that he wants it to be a surprise.  As we head towards Breezy Point and eventually across the Marine Parkway Bridge I can only guess that we are headed into Brooklyn.  Well if he intends to surprise me he already has the advantage, Brooklyn might as well be another planet; for even as a lifelong New Yorker I can probably count the times I’ve been here.

I start to spot a familiar tourist attraction when Jake chimes “I hope you like fish!” as we pull into the New York Aquarium.  As we get ready to hop out of the Wrangler, Jake scrambles around to open my door for me.  As fresh as the spring morning this one is.  He takes my hand in his and leads me towards the gates.  Just before we reach the entrance of the aquarium my phone pings. I am disappointed to see that it is Zach yet again.  I ignore the interruption but Jake notices the scowl cross my face.  “Everything Ok, over there?” he asks inquisitively.  “Huh? yea everything’s grand, just not someone I am interested in talking to now or in the future.”  “Hmmm, now that’s a wee bit interesting Miss O’Rourke… shall we?”  I decide to turn my phone down for the rest of the day.  Jake seems to notice my annoyance so I give him a big smile and reply “Let’s do it!”

Once we are inside Jake becomes quite the tour guide. He knows each species by name, including the scientific ones.  I must say I am quite impressed.  We meander around all the exhibits still holding hands and finish just in time for the show. While we wait for the show to begin, I ask him how he knows so much about the marine animals. “I used to study marine biology in high school and college.” he explains.  “Used to?  Why did you stop studying?” I ask.  He begins to explain how after his Mom passed away he had to come back to New York to help his grandmother. He was away at sea on a research vessel when his Mom lost her battle with cancer.  She didn’t have the heart to tell him how bad it was and he never got to say goodbye.  His beautiful blue eyes become glassy as he explains how much he still misses her. I am touched that he would share something so intimate with me and I squeeze his big hand just a little tighter with both of mine.  He gives me a small boyish smile as the show kicks off.

After the show we decide to grab some ice cream cones.  When I offer to pay he is insulted “Ach Bern, please let me play the gentleman, at least on our first date.”  Oh my and it hits me. We are on our first date – how did that happen? It’s not like I didn’t realize we were out and about I just hadn’t taken the time to wrap my ridiculous brain around it. He senses my trepidation as he wraps his arm about my waist and leads me from the ice cream stand. “Breathe Bern, it’s just a date” he whispers at my ear. I look up at him from under my lashes and I can’t help but smile.

When we finally finish our treats I realize it is late afternoon already. Where has the day gone? With our day at the aquarium complete, Jake asks “Up for another adventure before heading back?” “Bring it on Jake!” I reply nervously. I think I have an idea of what he has in mind but I don’t let on just yet. After a short ride my suspicions are in fact correct.  Coney Island! My own Mom used to bring us here almost every year just to ride the famous Cyclone.  It turned into a family tradition of sorts.  I want to share this with Jake but I don’t want to spoil his fun. He looks so full of mischief right now.

Jake parks across from the towering coaster and gives me a look to make sure I’m okay with this.  He makes his way around the car, this time I wait for him to open the door for me. He grabs my hand, kisses me at the side of my mouth and promises “You’re gonna love the Cyclone!” Whoa, where did that come from? My face warms a bright pink as I was not anticipating his kiss and my face flushes.  I pray he doesn’t notice or thinks that I have just taken some sun this afternoon.  Fat chance as he winks at me.

Jake and I make our way over to the crowd and purchase tickets. We wait for a while so that we can get the front seats.  “It’s the only way to really enjoy the ride.” Jake explains to me.  With the sun beginning to set I can’t wait to see the view of the ocean from the top of the Cyclone.  The sky is already turning all shades of crimson and orange. Finally, the first car opens up and we slide into the seats. I had forgotten how small these cars are; we are pressed against each other snuggly.  I feel the hardness of his body on mine, and my mind begins to think about having it really pressed against me. After we are buckled in tight, he wraps his hand in mine, turns to me, and says “Ready to fly?” All I can muster is “Mhmmm” because I know what’s coming. 

The coaster takes off with an abrupt start and soon we are climbing up the first hill. The sky looks amazing as we climb towards it.  I silently remember that this is the longest drop – its smooth sailing from here. Jake can sense my apprehension and he laces his fingers through mine. The closer we get to the top the closer Jake gets to me.  I can smell the crisp scent of him as he pulls me closer.  “Ready Bern?” he asks, his face lit up like Christmas morning.  I barely get my response out when he covers my mouth with his. He kisses me softly me the entire time we are falling. The rush of the ride coupled with the excitement of his kiss make my heart leap from my chest.  I am breathless when I pull away after what seems like an eternity. When the ride ends I can hardly catch my breath.  Jake asks me coyly “Wanna go again?”  I’m not sure I could survive another go like that!

With my weakened knees we make our way off the ride towards the souvenir stand. Our picture is up on one of the screens above us.  When the crowd recognizes the kissing couple from the picture, a round of applause bursts forth. I am beyond embarrassed but Jake purchases the pictures without missing a step. He presses one into my hand, “So you will never forget the first kiss of many.” he proclaims. All I can do I peer up at him and grin like a fool.

As we begin to walk towards the car I suggest that we double back and head up to the boardwalk.  All of that kissing has made me hungry and suddenly I have a craving for some fried clams. Another one of my Mom’s traditions, this time I decide to share with Jake.  He smiles at me sweetly and we walk towards the beach.  I make my way to the famous clam bar and order up for both of us. Jake grabs a beer for himself as we make our way through the crowded seating area.  He guides me towards the front with his hand at the small of my back. It feels like it belongs there and as I dig into my clams I begin to imagine those masculine hands elsewhere. We chow down on our meal not realizing how hungry we both were.  After that feast, I need to stretch my legs a bit so we head down the boardwalk for a while. Jake slings his arm across my shoulders; I welcome the embrace and step closer to him.

As we approach some of the gaming booths Jake decides to try his luck. I remind him that these games are just set up to get your money and the chances of actually winning are slim to none. He grins and reminds me “Well they haven’t seen the best of me yet!”  He stops at each booth and proceeds to win a prize at each one. I can barely hold another stuffed anything when we come upon the Strong Man booth – the one where you swing the hammer and try to ring the bell at the top.  As the hawker goads Jake into trying his luck I remind him that my new friends won’t even fit inside my tiny bungalow.  One more he pleads; who I am to stop his streak?  He kisses my cheek for good measure and takes his swing. Sure enough Jakes rings the bell on the first shot and wins a huge stuffed whale!  I can’t contain myself as I burst out laughing, “Are you quite done trying to impress me Mr. McCrory?”  “Oh Miss O’Rourke, you ain’t seen nothin’.” he exclaims as he grabs me and kisses me fiercely.  Our stuffed friends are in a pool at our feet as I return his enthusiasm.

We make our way back to Rockaway, singing along with every song that the radio offers shyly glancing at each other all the while. We pull up outside my little bungalow and I’m a little disappointed that this perfect day has come to an end. I start to giggle to myself and this makes Jake curious, “What’s so funny over there?”  “I was just thinking of where on earth I am supposed to house all of these creatures?” says I, “I might have to rent more space from your family just to have enough room.”  As he giggles along he suggests letting my young cousins have first pick and then donating the rest to the local hospital, except for the whale. Jake insists that I keep the largest one of all, “It will remind you of the huge smile you placed upon my face today.” As I begin to smile shyly at him he cups my face in his hands and places the sweetest kiss upon my lips, “Thanks for a wonderful first date, how will I be able to make the second one measure up?” All I can think of is if you keep kissing me like that it won’t be a problem.


	5. Daffodils, Craic Sessions, and Pizza Dates

I awake to a glorious Thursday morning.  I tumble out of bed and try to think of what to do with the rest of my day when my phone pings.  “Hey” it reads. When I see who it’s from my whole mood shifts; after a wonderful day yesterday why is Zach contacting me now? It’s like he knows and wants to infringe on my good mood.  Well I’m having none of it and I ignore the message.  Stick that in your hat mister!  I turn on the kettle while I take care of some housekeeping.  As I freshen up I replay some of the events from yesterday over in my mind.  It wasn’t enough to dream about Jake all night I can’t stop thinking about his kisses while I am awake either. I gather up my little breakfast and head onto the porch.  My breath leaves me when I see all the daffodils!  Everywhere there were bunches of daffodils tied with colored ribbons.  The note reads, “Since I didn’t know your favorite flower, these reminded me of your dress from yesterday as well as springtime. And since springtime is for new beginnings, here’s to it.  X-Jake” Oh my!

As I reread the note for the third time I hear them before I spot them. It’s my cousins, and oh will I have some serious explaining to do.  Cathleen nearly doubles over when she sees all the flowers. Maureen quips, “We came for some tea not for a wake, what’s with all the flowers?”  I run back inside and hustle the kids to the back room where all the stuffed animals have spent the night and they are amazed. Riley thinks I have robbed FAO Schwarz overnight and Tommy can’t seem to decide which one he likes best. Deidre has just situated her little self in the middle of all of them and seems amused that all the pulling and tugging going on with her cousins. Cathleen yells back to me “You can’t hide back their forever missy, the kettle is ready!”  Uh oh, here it comes. 

After a long craic session, my cousins are still full of questions most of which I do not have the answers to.  I mean this just happened out of nowhere how do I even know where it’s going yet? Let me catch my breath and get my bearings before you start marching me down the aisle ladies! Of course they just want to see me happy so I can’t blame them much.  I promise to keep them in the loop and stop by before I leave to go home at the end of the week.  Lins, Riley, Tommy and Deidre have their new friends and will donate the rest to their school. That means the lot of them will have to come back to pick up the lot of stuffed animals.  The inquisition will continue then.

Wow, I can’t believe that I have to head back to the Bronx in just a few days. As I ponder that thought over a sink full of dishes I hear a familiar knock on my door.  I grin like a fool and bound towards it.  Jake is standing among the daffodils with a single red rose in his hand.  “Thought we could have dinner tonight?” he smiles at me.  His blue eyes are twinkling and I know he is up to something.  I kiss him on the cheek and thank him for the flowers. As I invite him inside, I agree to our dinner date and he seems relieved.  He comments on how cozy the bungalow looks and we chat for a bit. After awhile he mentions that he needs to head out to take care of some repairs for his Gran. As he turns to leave he slides his hand behind my back and up to my shoulders as he pulls me in for a kiss. As I return his kiss I loop my hands behind his head and hold him to me.  He leaves me breathless yet again as he makes his way to the door.  

After I finish cleaning up I make my way across the street for a stroll on the beach. I am not on the sand for more than five minutes when my phones rings.  It’s my Grandma; I can only hope that Cathleen has not gotten a hold of her yet. I do not need another Q&A session about my love life.  Thank goodness she is just checking up on me.  Of course I get chastised for not calling her first… Typical Grandma.  I promise to take lots of pictures of the bungalow for her and to call before I head home.  Now I can walk on the beach in peace with only my thoughts of Jake with me.

I am not even a few blocks down the beach when my phone pings again “Ignoring me?” _Why yes Zach, I am_ I think to myself.  I am so not in the mood for him today.  I reply curtly “Yes, thought you would get the idea since you are so good at it.” Thank goodness there is no reply and I can continue along the shore.  What is his game anyway?  I start to think that he is up to something and it makes me curious and nervous at the same time. I decide that have devoted enough time to Zach for a lifetime and move onto more thoughts of Jake. As I walk I pick up little shells and rocks along my way.  I’ll probably start storing them in all sorts of glass vessels like my Mom does at home. My mind wanders back and forth to delicious thoughts of Jake’s kisses and then back to my heartache with Zach. Will I ever be able to move past what I thought was my destiny with Zach?  What exactly is happening between Jake and me?  As the seagulls begin to squawk around me I am reminded of why I am here in the first place and put Zach out of my mind once again and continue down the beach.

Oh no, where has the time gone?  Jake will be around for our dinner date in no time; there definitely won’t be any time for a shower.  Well I hope a pair of skinnies and a messy bun will do for tonight because that’s all I will have time for.  I’m just pulling into my jeans when I hear what has become one of my favorite sounds, a confident rap at my front door to announce Jake’s arrival.  “Come on in, I’ll just be another few minutes” I yell from my simple bedroom. I hear the screen door close behind him and I smile to myself.  How could someone who I just met make me feel so good?

I hear Jake before I see him; he is humming something to himself as he takes in my little room.  It sounds familiar but I can’t place the tune.  Seeing him sitting so comfortable among my things warms my heart.  It’s almost like he belongs here.  I’m relieved when I see him dressed casually as well. I’ve never seen anyone wear a simple t-shirt so well.  Dressed all in black, he is a sight to behold right down to his black Converse. My breath catches a bit as he stands to meet me.  “Evening Bern, glad you weren’t expecting something too fancy” he says as he greets me with a swift kiss on my cheek and a warm hug.  “Am glad too because to be honest I’m not up for anything too fancy at all. Lately I’m thinking the best things in life are those that come easiest,” I answer.  He looks at me quizzically and we are out the door.

We approach the Jeep and I’m suddenly glad that my hair is up because the top is off again.  Jake, ever the gentleman opens the door for me and helps me climb in. “Hope you don’t mind the top off Bern, it’s supposed to be clear tonight so I thought we could enjoy the sky as we drive” he says as he pulls out.  “Am I allowed to know our destination this evening or are we still keeping secrets?” I tease.  “One, I don’t keep secrets Bern and two, I prefer keeping it spontaneous” he chides me. Seems I’ve struck a nerve; I hope it doesn’t spoil our evening.  I kiss his cheek for a little forgiveness, he links his hand with mine and we’re good to go.

It’s a little quiet in the car so I turn on the radio to break the silence. Hmmm, I’m in the mood for a little country music tonight, let’s see how this goes.  I tune the radio to my favorite country station and am welcomed by Luke Bryan “I’m a little drunk on you and high on summertime” he sings.  This is one of my favorite songs and suddenly Jake is singing along.  As the chorus comes back around we are stopped at a red light, he caresses my face with his free hand looks right at me and croons “I’m a little drunk on you and high on summertime” This guy is really something and I’m beginning to feel a little drunk on him too.

I hardly noticed that we have made our way across the bridge into Howard Beach.  Holding Jake’s hand and singing along with the radio has me a little preoccupied. We pull up to the next light and Jake asks “Pizza okay with you?”  Since I know where I am I reply quickly “As long as it’s Gino’s we’re good!” “As the lady wishes then” he answers as he swings a u-turn to park the car in the lot behind the restaurant.

I’m beyond happy to learn that my favorite pizza joint now has a back porch. As Jake and I wait to be seated outside we chat aimlessly about our day and the rest of the week. Once again his arm is slung about my shoulder and as I lean into his embrace I feel the butterflies beginning to flutter.  What is that my mother used to tell me? “Love has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it.” Well I don’t know if it’s love just yet but it whatever it is, it feels good right now.  I sigh and he pulls me closer. 

We are seated in a cozy corner on the porch and I can hardly wait to eat. He takes the seat in the booth next to me and I’m glad for the nearness of him.  I am starting to get moody thinking about heading home. Jake must sense my mood and orders quickly. “So we only have a couple of days before you head back, huh?” Jake queries.  “Yea, but I’m hoping to come back on weekends and for good by Memorial Day.” I reply quickly.  I don’t want my impending departure to ruin any of our time together.  Jake seems satisfied for now and we dig into the piping hot pizza that the waiter has just put before us.   He has some cheese dangling from the side of his mouth in the cutest way, so I giggle. “What’s so funny?” he asks. “This” I say as I lean forward to kiss the cheese away.  He rewards me with a huge grin and returns my boldness with his own kiss.  We polish off a large pie and we’re stuffed. As we pay the bill I know that I’m not ready to say goodnight to Jake just yet.  Here’s to hoping he has plans for us beyond pizza.

Hand in hand we head back to the Jeep.  Jack tucks me into the car with a kiss and we head off. Not caring where we are headed at this point I crank the radio back up.  It’s a cool clear night and the stars are dancing above us.  Jake is zipping down the almost empty Boulevard and since the breeze is not cooperating with my hair I decide to let it down. As I loosen my bun and shake out my hair I hear Jake’s breath hitch a little.  “Like the view Mr. McCrory?” I whisper to him.  I see his answer before he articulates it so I scoot a little closer under his arm and place my trembling hand across his chest. Snuggled up against him with the wind whipping through my hair is magic.

The magic spell is broken with a ring from my phone. I already know who it is. I decide to answer. “Bern, finally, what’s up?” Zach says.  I am seething inside and trying not to let Jake see how exasperated I am. I hope that when I say these next words to Zach that he gets the message loud and clear.  “Zach, I have nothing to talk with you about – leave me alone please!” and I shove the phone away.  “Well, I never want to be on YOUR bad side, miss” Jake quips at me. “You’d do good to remember that Jake” I hiss.  Oh, this is not right I am taking my anger out on the person who deserves it least. “Jake, I am so sorry, please don’t be angry.” I begin to explain.  “Zach is an old friend of mine and we’ve had a kind of falling out. He wants back in and I just want him out. Unfortunately he is having a hard time getting the message.”  Jake huffs, “Well as long as he is only an old friend then, I don’t share and I despise secrets Bern.  You’d do well to remember that.” All I can do is sigh and try to save the evening.

We are back across the bridge into Rockaway in no time but are headed away from my bungalow.  Happy not to be going home just yet I nuzzle Jake’s neck just a bit.  I am not sure where my sudden boldness has come from. No matter what it is it just feels right so I trail light feathery kisses from behind his ear down his neck. “If you keep that up Bern, I’m going to have to pull over,” he breathes.  Knowing that I affect him gives me confidence. As I continue my assault I try to get as close as possible to him.  I don’t know what has come over me – I have never made the first move with a guy before.  Yet somehow this is different, I feel safe with Jake.  I know he is enjoying my playfulness although I am not quite sure how far I want this to go just yet.

Carrying on with my shenanigans I hardly notice that the car has stopped. Jake quickly undoes his seatbelt and before I know it his lips find mine.  He places each of his hands on my face and kisses me tenderly. His kiss begins slow and languid but as our tongues begin to dance together the mood shifts and heats. His hands are fisted and tangled in my hair as he pulls me as close as he can.  I have never been kissed like this before.  He breaks the spell and breathlessly says, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Now that I am out of the car I notice we are somewhere in Breezy Point walking towards the beach.  We pass through a small-gated archway and I can barely make out the shape of a small cottage in the dark. We walk past the cottage and onto the beach.  There are a two Adirondack chairs facing the water with a cooler in between.  A single jar candle sits atop the cooler with the flame dancing in the breeze. “What do you think? My very own slice of the peninsula?” Jake inquires.  “This is yours?” I ask tentatively.  “Well the house and property around it is, unfortunately no one can actually own the beach in New York.  Although it is pretty private for the most part,” he informs me.  “Jake, it’s amazing.  I wish I could see it in the daylight though” Nervously I sit down in one of the chairs and take a deep breath.  I can’t believe the things coming out of my own mouth. I have practically invited myself to spend the night with a guy I only just met a couple of days ago. Sensing my nervousness, Jake kneels at my feet taking my hands into his own. “Bern, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for.  For now I am content to spend time together, holding hands and kissing you whenever I want. After all, what would my Gran think if I were to take advantage of one her summer guests?” he assures me. “Jake McCrory you are too good to be true, thank you,” I whisper as I lean forward to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

He pulls me closer towards him and we tumble back onto the sand. He breaks away for a minute and grabs a plaid blanket from the cooler.  Jake pulls me towards him; our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. I feel like he was made for me. As the kiss begins to deepen my hands begin to wander over his muscled arms and back. Jake begins to run his hands down my back to pull me as close.  Suddenly I need to feel his skin so I move my hands under his shirt and feel the muscles of his beautiful back.  As if my touch were electrified, he shudders. As I pull my hands away he moans “Don’t stop Bern, your hands feel like silk on my skin”.  I am melting in all the right places and can’t get enough of him.

I want, no I need to feel his hands on me – “Jake, please touch me,” I murmur.  No sooner than the words escape my mouth his warm hands are under my shirt.  I need more - not wanting any barrier between us I strip off my tee and pull him to me.  He is surprised at my audaciousness but returns the favor.  We are now skin on skin from the waist up, kissing, touching, caressing. We continue exploring and learning each other’s cues.  Jake is gentle yet I can feel his strength in each touch.  My mind begins to wonder what it would be like to make love to him.

After awhile Jake pulls away from me, “Bernadette, you feel amazing, what are you doing to me?” he purrs in my ear.  “Why Mr. McCrory, I am not doing anything you haven’t enjoyed, have I?” I reply coyly.  He flashes me his sideways grin and pulls back onto his elbow studying my face like he is trying to memorize it.  As I begin to shiver from the lack of his body heat he pulls me in to his arms and wraps the ends of the blanket around us.  We lay there in silence staring at the stars staring at each other. Little does he know that I am thanking those very stars for the man next to me and I begin to doze. 


End file.
